


golden afternoon

by nappingstar



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingstar/pseuds/nappingstar
Summary: "hyung, we're suppose to be studying."kai may have been chiding him but the younger made no attempt to move out of soobin's embrace.ORsoobin and kai find better things to do with their afternoon





	golden afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I love cute boys who are soft for each other so I hope you enjoy this!!

"hyung, we're suppose to be studying."

kai may have been chiding him but the younger made no attempt to move out of soobin's embrace. soobin just hummed before he pulled kai closer. it didn't seem that pulling him closer was possible, he was basically draped over soobin, but the sleepy teen managed it anyways. kai had a good point though. they were definitely suppose to be studying if the text books, notes, and flashcards that crowded the foot of soobin's bed were anything to go by.

they had actually been studying at one point, both doing quite well in helping each other review their notes. studying had been going well until soobin had started yawning and kai had started snuggling into the older's side. he and kai had both been so tired that they had just gave up on studying. now the two were just enjoying each other's presence as they both seemed to drift in and out of sleep. a nap was definitely needed and sounded amazing to the older right about now. 

soobin was walking a fine line between consciousness and sleep whenever he felt his boyfriend squirm. he opened his eyes to find kai's face next to his own. "wha' are you doin'," he mumbled, words slurred from how tired he was. the younger just stared at him for a moment, his gaze soft and loving, before he pressed a quick kiss to soobin's lips. the kiss was quick and chaste; he didn't have time to react or to even return the action. 

the tired boy was definitely more awake and alert than he was just a second ago. a blush painted the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. "what was that for," he questioned, dumbfounded and wide eyed. kai let out a giggle at his flustered boyfriend's question as he shrugged. the younger rested his chin on soobin's shoulder as he gave him a sleepy grin, "just felt like kissing you."

the older shuffled around a bit and turned over onto his side so that he was facing the cute boy properly. they were still snuggled up to each other so they were close enough for their noses to almost touch. "can you do it again," he asked softly, voice timid and tired. kai was clearly amused by soobin's shy eagerness to be kissed once again; his grin growing wider as he nodded. he clasped a hand around the nape of soobin's neck, the older's breath audibly hitching, and pulled him into another kiss. 

instead of the kiss being quick and gentle like a shooting star, this time it's messy and slow like melting ice cream. their lips slot together in a lazy rythym that they both quickly become comfortable with. the two are pressed closely to each other, chest to chest, as the soft noise of their kisses fill the silent room. the hand on the nape of soobin's neck slides up into his hair, gentle fingers playing with the soft tufts of hair. both of soobin's hands find their way to kai's hips, his hold gentle on the younger as his thumbs rubbed small circles over his thin t-shirt.

so maybe they were suppose to be studying but this was definitely a better way to spend their afternoon together.


End file.
